Opposites: The Story of Gerald
by Alchemist1917
Summary: A prologue to Opposites that talks about how Gerald met Gaia and how his meeting with her changed his life, and that of his family.
1. Introduction

(Stone household. December)

We find twelve year old Gerald and June on the XBOX-Kinect playing Just Dance (their current time frame one) while their little brother Danny Jr., age ten, was watching them. Danny and Katie were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Tonight was broccoli & cheese casserole with ground beef. The family was in a peaceful mood, a mood they had been set in for quite sometime since monsters rarely attacked anymore and everything in the world was in a peaceful state, even the politics.

Just as the two parents were about to call for dinner, a spire of rock slowly emerged in the middle of the living. The kids were startled at first, and so were the parents, but they calmed down when they sensed who it was. The spire crumbled away to reveal Gaia, goddess of the earth.

"Grandma!" yelled the kids and they rushed forward to nearly tackle her into a hug. She warmly embraced all three of them.

"Hi Mom," said Danny, hugging her to when the kids let go.

"Daniel, it's been awhile," said Gaia, embracing her son as well.

"Come here Katie, I won't bite," said Gaia. Although she had been married to Danny for twelve years and had three children with him, she always felt a little intimidated when around Gaia. If it was because she was the daughter of Zeus, a person who thirteen years ago she wouldn't hesitate to kill, or because Gaia was a goddess, she didn't know. Working up enough willpower, she smiled and hugged her mother-in-law.

"What brings you around?" said Katie.

"Well, there's something I think you all need to hear," said Gaia. She went near the fireplace, where a fire was crackling contently.

"It's about your father Daniel," said Gaia. Danny felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart miss a beat.

"What about him?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing bad dear. It's how we met," she said.

"Oh. Do you want the kids to be here to hear this?" said Danny.

"Yes, they should hear about their other grandfather too," said Gaia. The family sat down, Danny Jr. in his Mom's lap and the twins flanking Danny's legs.

"Daniel, do you remember when Zeus sought to destroy you back when you were a child?" said Gaia. Danny's left hand subconsciously went to his lower back.

"I can never forget," he said softly, his eyes shifting to the floor.

"And you remember the reason why?" said Gaia.

"Yes, he thought I was going to be a threat," said Danny. "But I wasn't."

"Actually...he was right," said Gaia. Danny froze his eyes staring intently at his mother.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were just a thought forming in my head, I was going to use you as a weapon against the gods," said Gaia.

"What?" yelled Danny, unable to believe what she was saying. Neither could the rest of the family.

"Why?" said Danny, quietly.

"As you know, I was tired of the gods and their rule. I wanted the true immortal sons of the earth to rule, the way it was before. However, that all changed when I met your father, Gerald..."

* * *

><p>(31 years ago)<p>

University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, biggest public college in North Carolina. It was a festive day for the students. Thanksgiving was over and everyone was looking forward to Christmas. Snow was falling heavily on the campus, blanketing the campus in a carpet of white. A group of students, all males, were outside in the Polk Place quad chatting away. Two were Caucasian, one was Hispanic, and the other was African-American. The African-American has black hair tied into dreadlocks, a trait he picked up from while at college, and stood about 6'2" with a small black goatee. His skin was the color of milk chocolate and he had soft, light-brown eyes.

"So what are you doing for the holidays Juan?" he said.

"Probably go back to mi familia," said Juan. "What about you Trent?"

"Spend the holidays with my fiance. Sam?" said Trent.

"Back to family. What about you Gerald?" said Sam.

"I don't know. I was planning on spending it with...you know," said Gerald.

"Oh yeah, Lisa. Forget about her man, if you haven't noticed your one of the sexiest guys on campus, finding a girl out here won't be hard," said Trent. The three friends stared at Trent with like he just said "Prison is the best place in the world."

"Pause," said Gerald.

"What?" said Trent.

"Amigo, when a guy says something that is usually considered gay to another person, and they don't say no homo, then you say pause," said Juan.

"Meaning?"

"Simply, that was gay," said Sam.

"How is what I said gay?" said Trent. The other three face-palmed themselves, shaking their head in disbelief.

"Never mind," said Gerald. "Anyway I got to get back to the dorm."

"Alright, see you later man," said Juan.

"Have fun," said Sam.

"Don't get wasted," said Trent. Unbeknownst to them all, a female figure with piercing green eyes watched as Gerald left, staring intently before melting away into the snow.


	2. Gaia

"Your father also had some of his past thoughts taped. I thought they might have been destroyed when Zeus attacked, but I found them. Would you like to listen to his first one?" said Gaia. Danny nodded. A tape recorder materialized in front of Danny's lap. He reached his hand out to press the play button, but hesitated.

"Danny?" said Katie worriedly.

"Go ahead Daniel," said Gaia. Still hesitant, Danny pushed the triangular play clear as day, he heard his father's voice, recognizing it from a distant memory. With his voice was the sound of a baby who was probably no older then one.

"Ok it's working..Danny calm down I'm right here," said Gerald as the baby began to cry in the background. The sound of the crying baby became louder before it stopped abruptly and became quieter, replaced with small baby giggles.

"I've had some crazy adventures in the past, but when I met Gaia, my entire world went completely upside down."

* * *

><p>Gerald walked back to his dorm room, tired from the quarter of a mile hike back. All he wanted to do was to lay in bed and sleep to his heart's content. However, he was met with a bit of a surprise when he got back. Once the front door was open, he saw something he would never expect to see. On his living room couch was a woman. Not just any woman he'd ever seen before. Her brown hair was down to the middle of her back, and her green eyes shone like two emeralds gleaming in the sun. What made this even more startling, yet somewhat appealing, was that she was starkly naked. Gerald guessed she was around a D-cup, with wide hips, beautiful legs, a nice stomach that wasn't flat, but was close enough, and luscious red lips. He also noticed that her legs were wide open for him and though he couldn't see much in the darkness, he could tell she was shaven.<p>

"Do you know who I am, mortal?" she said, inclining her head up to gaze at him.

"Ummm no, and how did you get into my room?" said Gerald. She started to walk slowly up to him, swaying her hips as she came closer. Gerald found himself backing up into a cornered in the kitchenette.

"I came here for a purpose, and one purpose only," said the woman.

"And what would that be?" said Gerald, now finding himself cornered by the mystery woman.

"I came to get a child," she said, stopping in front of him and putting her arms on the walls near his sides to trap her. Gerald didn't understand why he was so afraid of a woman who was only about 5'8" when he was 6'2", but something about this woman made him feel weak and insignificant.

"What?"

"I want you to give me child. How do you mortals say it? Oh yes, I want you to fuck me," she said.

"Ummm I'm flattered, but there's some guys down the hall who'd be more than happy to do that," said Danny, slipping underneath her arms.

"No, I just want you. I've watched you from afar. You are different than the rest," said Gaia.

"_Stalker much?_ Look I'm sure I do seem different, but I don't go around just having sex with random women who i don't know of, and-"

"Enough talk," she said. She pushed him down onto the couch with abnormal strength and before he knew it, she was straddling him.

"Do you not finding me irresistible?" she asked, her lips sinking down to his neck as she applied forceful kisses on his skin. Gerald could feel his sanity beginning to slip as she started to slowly grind onto his lap.

"I don't, well..yes, no.., can you please stop," he said, finding it harder and harder to concentrate.

"But I want you, _inside_ me," she said, hissing the last part in his ear, causing some of his blood to flow to a part of his body. Though he tried to restrain it, she could feel it in his jeans.

"See, you do find me attractive," she said, kissing down him before coming to his belt buckle and taking it off so fast he thought she had simply made it vanish. She felt fer take down his zipper and begin to slid his jeans down before he seized her wrists.

"Stop now, please," he said sternly, yet gently.

"You dare stop me, a goddess, from having what she wants?" said the woman, her eyes glowing brightly.

"I don't care if you were Jesus himself, I don't go around doing this with something I just met and have only known for less than two minutes," said Gerald. They stared at each other harshly, the other not backing down.

"Do you know who I am mortal?" said the woman.

"No I don't, and why do you keep calling me a mortal?" said Gerald, letting go of her wrists.

"Because that's what you are, and I am Gaia," said the woman, standing up with a hand on her hip and looked as proud as a queen would.

"Oh and I suppose you're not mortal too? You know my mythology professor says that hubris is a dangerous trait," said Gerald, looking at her like he didn't care. Gaia bit her lip in anger.

"How dare you address me that way! I am the goddess of the Earth. The very ground you walk is my domain," said Gaia.

"Next you're probably going to say that the air I breathe is yours too, which I'm sure is Zeus's, and there are no gods and goddesses. Never has been, so if this charade is how you go about living your life, then I'd say you're rather desperate," said Gerald, his eyes glinting with defiance. Gaia's eyes became wild as she contemplated on ending his life right then and there.

"Do you wish to see my power then?" she said, a menacing tone somewhere within her voice.

"By all means," said Gerald. Stepping back, a green chiton appeared out of nowhere to hide her nudity. Suddenly her eyes glowed acid-green and Gerald could feel the ground shake beneath him. From out of nowhere he saw green Ancient Greek writing appear out of thin air and float around the room as dark, ancient voice spoke them. Suddenly dirt began to pile into the room and soon the whole floor was covered in it. It solidified and became a floor of rock, which soon began to rise like miniature mountains. As they got to eye level, they burst open and molten magma began to spew from the tips.

The whole time Gerald tried to keep his cool, but he couldn't. Soon he was wide-eyed at what he saw, and was he afraid? Very, but he didn't show it too much.

Suddenly, as fast as all these things transpired, they stopped, and Gaia's eyes went back to normal, well semi-normal.

"Now do you believe me mortal?" said Gaia. Gerald nodded slowly, regaining his breath from the encounter.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Gerald Stone," said Gerald. "So, you are really a goddess."

"Yes," said Gaia, still looking prideful and undaunted.

"Oh my God," said Gerald, holding his head. It's not everyday that someone breaks into your dorm room, greets you at the door naked, and proclaims themselves as a goddess, then shows you that they really are what they say.

"How do you feel before me?" said Gaia.

"I know I can say that this is a bad dream, or an illusion or something, but I know deep down it's not. So you mean to tell me that all other gods and goddesses I read about are real?"

"Yes," said Gaia.

"Great," he said, sighing and leaning back onto the couch and staring at the ceiling.

"I can see how easily you accept the truth," said Gaia, coming to sit down on the couch next to him.

"Why are you here?" said Gerald, still looking at the ceiling.

"I told you before, I came here to have you," she said.

"Why? Last time I checked, there was 6 billion 'mortals' running around. What makes me so different?" said Gerald, turning his head to gaze at her intently. Gaia looked at him for a few seconds before getting up and walking towards the door. She stopped before she got there.

"My mind is set Gerald Stone. Remember that," she said, before she vanished. Gerald sighed, sitting there for a few minutes to clear his mind. As he got up, he tripped down. He noticed that his pants were down the entire time.

"Wow, not only did I meet a goddess, my pants were down the entire time. Good job Stone."

* * *

><p>"After that first encounter, I did some research onto Gaia. As the days came and went, I would always see her staring at me day by day from some far off place, and to be honest it freaked me out. Then one day, one month after our first encounter, she came back," said Gerald through the recording.<p>

* * *

><p>Gerald was going through the book <em>Mythological Tales<em>. He had came across Gaia's name plenty of times. To say she had a sexual track record was an understatement. He was reading the chapter on when she sired Typhon, the Titans, and the Gigantes when he heard the voice he'd been dreading.

"Having fun?" said Gaia, her two hands down on the table he was reading near his book. He looked up to see her standing over him, her green eyes blazing. She was still wearing her green chiton and noticed that she was barefoot.

"Quite frankly yes, it seems you don't have the best record for men, or should I say gods and beasts, you choose," said Gerald. Gaia's eyes slightly glowed with annoyance.

"Anyway, why have you been stalking all around campus? Seeing you outside while I was trying to do my chem lab is not what I call subtle," said Gerald, closing the book and getting up to put it back on the shelf. Gaia didn't answer, but followed him anyway.

"No answer? Figures," said Gerald.

"Do you enjoy testing me?" said Gaia.

"Me? Testing you? How so?" said Gerald childishly.

"Do not play with me mortal. Everytime you have something to say, it is to demean me, and everytime I wish to strike you down," said Gaia.

"Oh, sounds like a personal problem," sad Gerald, placing the book back on the shelf. Gaia growled, her fists clenching.

"If you want to kill me, then by all means do it," said Gerald, looking at her and not giving a care in the world.

"I would really like to," said Gaia, her eyes murderous and glowing brightly.

"Then go ahead. No one's stopping you," said Gerald, still as calm as ever. Gaia bit her lip, her eyes going back to their normal state.

"You are one stubborn, arrogant mortal," she yelled.

"Wow, I wonder if it's an insult or a compliment," said Gerald, beginning to walk away.

"Don't walk away when I'm speaking to you mortal!" she yelled.

"I have a name Gaia, it's Gerald. Maybe you should work on your people skills first. Until then, I have nothing to say to you," said Gerald, still walking away. Gaia's eyes went back to their powered state and she raised her hand as if to summon something that could possibly kill Gerald, but after a few agonizing seconds, she stopped. Her eyes going back to normal, she watched as he left.

"Mort-Gerald, please wait," said Gaia. To her astonishment, he stopped. She looked to him, not knowing what to do. He turned around and watched her unsure state.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked. She began walking towards him, stopping by his side.

"I don't like you," said Gaia.

"Feeling is slightly mutual," said Gerald as they began walking.

_"Slightly?"_ she thought. As she walked she couldn't help but notice the small smile he had on his lips.

_"What is he smiling for?"_ she thought.

**Review your thoughts please, por favor, por favore, etc.**


	3. Introductions and Encounters

"If your Mom ever denied this to your face, which I hope she doesn't, know that she quite enjoyed getting to know each other a little bit. I can tell she's blushing right now, but let's get to the point. We spent that day talking to each other about ourselves. It was pretty nice day, till the craziness started anyway."

* * *

><p>"So, Gerald, do you have a family?" said Gaia.<p>

"Yes I do. My mother and father, Jacqueline and Randy Stone. No brothers or sisters. My Dad wanted only one kid, so when he got me that was it, though I didn't mind too much, but it would have been nice to have another sibling in the house," said Gerald.

"No it wouldn't. Believe me, I know," said Gaia.

"Yes, but that's different. Not to seem anymore rude than I have been today, but immortals don't really act like a family," said Gerald."When was the last time a god or anyone said they loved you?" Gaia was about to answer, but then couldn't she realized, not even her own children had said that they loved her.

"Well, you do have a point, but love is unnecessary. Only mortals would see how foolish it is," said Gaia.

"Foolish? Quite the opposite, it's what keeps us going," said Gerald, laying down on the still snow covered ground. Students who passed by wondered why was there a woman in what appeared to be Ancient Greek clothing out in the middle of winter, and barefoot to that, but Gaia paid no attention to them.

"How do you know?" said Gaia.

"Well let's look at it this way. I don't ever imagine killing my parents or my friends because I love them," said Gerald.

"You speak as if you know love," said Gaia, rolling her eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Gerald.

"Come on, I know how you mortals go around pining after women and have your way with them, calling it love. It's been the same for thousands of years," said Gaia.

"True, but as you've seen fit to tell me, I'm not like the other mortals," said Gerald.

"I never said that!" said Gaia.

"You didn't have to," said Gerald. Gaia couldn't believe how insufferable he was, but yet she couldn't help but admire that about him.

"You still never said what exactly makes me different from most mortals," said Gerald. Gaia looked at him, not answering. By the looks of it, she wasn't going to answer.

"Okay, have it your way," said Gerald.

"Tell me this: you had a woman in your room ready for you to ravish, yet you refuse her. Why is that when anyone else would have?" said Gaia. Gerald sighed and sat up.

"Because I'm not that kind of person. I want to know someone and like them before I can do that. And besides, one night stands aren't my thing," said Gerald, staring intently at Gaia. Gaia couldn't help but find herself feel a new kind of appreciation for Gerald, one she'd never felt before.

"So if I asked you if you wanted to go back to your room and do whatever you wanted to me, what would you say?"

"No. Like I said, I'm not that kind of person," said Gerald. Gaia sighed. He was postponing all her plans. She remembered when she first thought of it.

Her plans to overthrow the Olympians had been many. (Let's say this is the Greek side to Gaia rather than her Roman counterpart side since TLH and SON is recent and was released after this story). Her offspring had been immortal and even they had failed to get what she wanted. Her new plan was simple. Find a willing mortal who would give her a child. The child would be a sleeper agent, posing in as a demigod and gain insight into Olympus. Then when the time was right, that offspring would wake their immortal brethren and overthrow Olympus once and for all. It was a perfect plan, but she couldn't find any regular mortal. This mortal had to be "special." When she had first seen Gerald, she knew he was the one. She thought her plan would be in motion and ready by now, but she found Gerald truly unlike any mortal she'd ever met, even if he was infuriating.

"And even though I don't want to do that, you're still actually kind of pretty," said Gerald.

"Kind of? They say I could rival Aphrodite at best," said Gaia, her pride coming back as she stood up proudly.

"Despite your superiority issues and pride, yes you are quite attractive," said Gerald.

"Superiority issues?"

"You called me mortal for the longest, and you got mad when I said you were pretty. If I didn't know better I'd say you were kind of jealous," said Gerald, smiling.

"I am a goddess! I am jealous of no one, especially over a mortal's fancies," said Gaia.

"And back to the mortal thing, we don't like to be called that," said Gerald.

"Be thankful I can grace you with my presence," said Gaia. Gerald looked at her for a few seconds before he turned around and started to walk away, again.

"Come back here!" yelled Gaia.

"Until that attitude changes, not anytime soon," said Gerald. Gaia growled in frustration.

"Fine! Go then! See if I care," said Gaia. Gerald just waved back and kept going.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had gone by since their last meeting. Gerald was wearing jeans, construction worker style boots, a black coat, and a scarf with Tarheel blue and white. He was busily studying for his first exams with Sam when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around to see Gaia behind him.<p>

"Oh, you, what do you want?" he said, going back to studying.

"May I talk to you?" said Gaia.

"Whose that?" said Sam.

"She's this person I met awhile back," said Gerald.

"Wow, she's actually very beautiful. Does she know what time of the year it is?" said Sam.

"It's a long story," said Gerald.

"Gerald, may I talk to you? In private?" said Gaia.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to my friend," said Gerald.

"Gerald, please," she said. Turning back around he saw that her eyes seemed like was pleading.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," said Gerald.

"Take all the time you need," said Sam. Gerald got up and he and Gaia walked off to another part of the study hall.

"What do you want Gaia?" said Gerald.

"I came to..apologize," said Gaia. "I've been very arrogant towards you and...I want to make everything right, and please accept it because it's not everyday I do this." Gerald could have said something back, but he could tell she was trying. He gave a half-smile.

"Apology accepted," said Gerald.

"Also, I would like to get to know you better if that's okay," said Gaia.

"Okay, sounds good," said Gerald. "When?"

"Now," said Gaia.

"But me and my friend are studying," said Gerald.

"No choice," said Gaia, grabbing Gerald's hand, and before he knew it he was earth traveling. To him it was terrifying. It was like going on a roller-coaster through the very ground itself. He heard everything. The sounds of molten magma, tectonic plates colliding and skidding past each other, subways, earthquakes, and seismic energy itself.

Suddenly, it all stopped and he collapsed to the ground, panting. He was able to get up and look around, and found himself on what appeared to be a mountain range.

"Where are we?" said Gerald.

"We're on the Appalachian mountains," said Gaia.

"What? That's hundreds of miles from campus. There's no way that...never mind," said Gerald, remembering she was a goddess. "Why did you take me anyway when I told you I was studying with my friend?"

"Because I'm a goddess Gerald. You should know by the myth books you read that we're very unpredictable," said Gaia.

"At least you could have let me text him," said Gerald.

"Text?"

"And here I was thinking you kept up with modern events," said Gerald, getting his phone out and sending a text saying he was with her. The reply came back in less than twenty seconds saying: **Get 'er done! :)** Gerald shook his head.

"So what now?"

"Let's just walk," said Gaia.

"Fine by me," said Gerald. They walked in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say.

"Gaia?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?" said Gerald.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean out of all the mortals, why are you after me the most?" Gerald asked.

"Let's just say I need you for a physical matter," said Gaia. Gerald rolled his eyes in annoyance. It wasn't like he didn't like the idea of having her in his bed, but he had told her over and over again he wasn't like that.

"Gaia, I meant it when I said I'm not like that," said Gerald.

"I know Gerald, but that's what makes you special," said Gaia.

"You've still never told me why I am special," said Gerald. Once again, Gaia didn't answer him.

"Stop," said Gerald, not walking a further inch. To his surprise, Gaia stopped and turned around to look at him.

"There's something you're not telling me, and I'm not moving another step until y-" They heard a twig snap behind him and turned to see a creature that if Gerald was ten he'd be screaming and running. It had the upper body of a woman, but had scales going up and it and ending at a head that was the head of a woman, but she had acid-yellow irises and black pupils that looked more like slits. A forked tongue snaked between her teeth as she tasted the air and stared dead at him. Her lower waist was the weirdest thing of all. It split off into two 'legs', but the legs resembled two large snake trunks.

"Umm, Gaia?" said Gerald, turning back to where Gaia was, but she was gone.

"Great," sighed Gerald. Suddenly the creature screamed and started running/slithering towards him. Gerald decided it was now or never and bolted away from her on a mountain path. He kept running until whenever he looked back he couldn't see it, but he knew it was still following fast he dove behind a massive boulder and and hugged the ground to conceal wasn't long before the heard the crunching of snow under the creature's legs/trunks. He heard it stop momentarily, hissing as it sniffed the air.

_"Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!"_ he thought frantically. Suddenly, he heard it slink off somewhere. He didn't move for a good two minutes to make sure that it was gone. He heard no sounds, so he decided the coast was clear. He got up from his hiding place and got back on the path, looking in both directions. Nothing. He started to walk back to the way he came when he heard something plop to the ground behind him. He turned to see the same creature, its yellow eyes harsh ad its intent known.

"Look, I mean you no harm," said Gerald as he held his hands up.

"You must die mortal man," it said, lunging for him. Gerald dodged it and evaded its attempts to skewer him alive as it tried to claw him. When it lunged again, he got behind it and kicked it in the back, to push it down to the ground. He turned around to run again when he felt one of its 'legs' wrapped around his ankle and trip him. When he fell down, he got back up as fast as he could and saw it coming at him. He aimed a punch at it, but it snaked its head to the side and bit down on the lower part of his arm near his wrist. Gerald felt its fangs sink deep into his skin and yelled when they did. He kicked it off of him and held his wrist as blood began to spurt out sporadically. He applied pressure to it to stop it somewhat.

The creature got up and licked the blood off its lips.

"You taste good mortal," it said. It lunged again for him managed to hit him to the ground and got on top of him as it fought to sink its teeth into his neck. He used his right arm to keep it away from his neck as his left hand searched for something to get it off of him. As her fangs got closer and closer, his left hand brushed over a nice sized rock. Gripping it, he straightened it out and bashed it over the creature's head just as one fang got to the skin of his neck. The creature yelled as the sharpness of the rock cut its head, with green looking blood oozing from the spot where the rock had hit it.

Gerald sat up and began to beat the creature repeatedly with the rock. Over and over again it came down. Gerald was unrelentless as he sought to make the creature pay. Soon, around the thirtieth hit, the creature stopped moving entirely. Green blood seeped from its multiple wounds on its head and spots were all over Gerald, from his face to his pants. He got off the creature and stumbled back from it. Suddenly it turned to dust before his breathed heavily to regain his nerves and his breath. Dropping the rock down, he began to walk away, but sank to the ground as he looked at his right arm. Blood was still steadily flowing out of it, with a large patch where he had fought for his life. He took off his scarf and wrapped it tightly around the wound. He managed to get up and began to walk, not even sure of where he was going.

He noticed that the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Here he was in the middle of nowhere, not a town or house in site, and what was worse he was getting weaker and weaker. Before he knew it, after twenty minutes of hiking through the woods, he collapsed. Slipping in and out of consciousness, he didn't notice the woman's feet that got closer and closer to him before they stopped over him.

* * *

><p>When Gerald came to he noticed he was in his bed. It was dark around and he looked at his clock to see it 3:17 AM.<p>

"I'm glad you're awake," said Gaia, kneeling near his bed. Gerald groaned as he got up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," said Gerald as he showed her his bloodstained scarf wrapped around his wrist. "Where were you?"

"I had to leave," said Gaia.

"Oh that's rich since you obviously _care_ about me so much that I could fend off whatever the hell that was!" said Gerald.

"As a goddess, I cannot meddle in the affairs of mortals," said Gaia.

"That's bullshit. I could have died!" said Gerald.

"But you didn't, and yes gods and goddesses cannot help out mortals or even our offspring," said Gaia.

"Since when?" said Gerald, still angry.

"Have you ever known a story where the gods actually helped a demigod or mortal?" said Gaia.

"Yes. Hermes sent Perseus his winged sandals," said Gerald.

"But were they there in person fighting by his side?" said Gaia. Gerald was about to answer, but then remembered that it was true; none were actively there.

"And besides, I did help you," said Gaia.

"How?" said Gerald.

"The rock you used to kill the _dracenae_ was from me, and I did end up saving your life by getting you back here," said Gaia.

"_Dracenae_?"

"The monster you fought. And besides, you were fine. You handled it just like I knew you would," said Gaia.

"I don't know whether to be pissed off or flattered," said Gerald. Suddenly, Gaia grabbed his injured wrist and took the scarf off.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Quiet," said Gaia. She studied his wound and touched her hand on it, causing Gerald to grit his teeth from the pain. Her hand glowed green as she muttered something and then the glow stopped. When her hand came off, his wound was good as new.

"How did you do that?" said Danny, looking at his now completely healed skin.

"Do you know how after fires or floods or other disasters how the Earth is able to renew itself? It's a natural healer, so in short I can heal whenever I feel like it," said Gaia.

"Umm, thank you," said Gerald.

"Your gratitude is noted," said Gaia. She got up and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. "Do you need anything else?"

"No I think I'm fine for now," said Gerald.

"Anyway I can make it better?" said Gaia, standing up and taking her chiton off to reveal herself naked before him. Gerald felt his breath hitch up when he saw her like this.

"Uhhhh, no I'm fine, really," said Gerald. Gaia shrugged and took off the covers and crawled into bed with him, still naked.

"Gaia, what are you doing?" said Gerald, now nervous.

"Just staying here if you need anything else. If you get any..urges..I'm right here. Good night Gerald Stone," said Gaia, turning over on to her side facing away from him. Gerald was too afraid to move. Sure he had women in his bed before, but not one like this.

"Gerald?" said Gaia.

"Yes?"

"You may not believe it, but you are unique. You fought well today, for a mortal," said Gaia.

"Umm, thanks," said Gerald. Before he knew, he was closing his eyes and soon falling asleep. Gaia heard his light snores, signalling he was out. She sighed to herself.

_"Why am I still here? Why am I still around this mortal out of all others?"_ she thought.

**_"Because he made you start caring about him."_**


	4. I Think I Might Be Falling For You

When he woke up, he noticed that Gaia was gone. Yawning he got up and went to brush his teeth and wash his face. As he felt the hot water splash onto his face, he heard a knock on his door. Drying his face off he walked to the door and looked through the peephole. He saw Juan and Sam outside and opened the door.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey _amigo_. You just woke up?" said Juan.

"Yeah, long night," said Gerald.

"Oh I'm sure it was," said Sam as he and Juan grinned.

"What're you grinning about?" Gerald asked.

"Come on Gerald, we know you only ditch out on studying when you leave in the middle of it," said Sam.

"It's not like that Sam," said Gerald. Juan and Sam looked at him skeptically. "What I'm serious."

"Yeah, which is why you didn't answer the phone after you sent the text, and you're obviously still sleepy, so putting two and two together, you got some last night," said Sam. Gerald rolled his eyes.

"No we just hang out all night and she didn't leave till three in the morning, which is why I'm tired," said Gerald.

"Whatever you say _hombre_, anyway you do know that our test in one hour?"

"What?"

"Wow she must have had a really good effect on you. You better-" The door slammed in their faces and they heard him frantically getting his stuff together.

"He's so hooked," said Sam.

"Definitely," said Juan.

* * *

><p>A week later Gerald was looking at his test grade. A C+ wasn't bad, but still he couldn't believe that he nearly forgot the test. He would have blamed it on Gaia, but he knew that even though he had a life-death situation, he actually kind of enjoyed it.<p>

He was in his room watching TV when she showed up again.

"Hi Gaia," said Gerald.

"Hello Gerald. What's this?" she asked, holding up his test.

"My test," said Gerald.

"Test? Why would you mortals take a test on these kind of things. Learning how many Y-chromosomes are part of the average male does not help you in learning how to live off the land and survive," said Gaia.

"Welcome to the modern world," said Gerald. Gaia sat down beside him on the couch.

"I'm sorry for cutting your time with your friend," said Gaia.

"Did Gaia, the goddess of the Earth itself, actually apologize to me because she really wanted to?" said Gerald. Gaia smiled, which Gerald was taken aback by because this was the first time he'd seen her smile. She looked beautiful when she did it.

"You know, you look great when you smile," said Gerald. Gaia didn't realize it, but the way he gazed at her made her blush.

"Thank you, Gerald," she said. He smiled at her as he gazed into her eyes. He had noticed them before, but now he found them absolutely captivating.

"You know, if you're not doing anything later on, you want to..go somewhere?" said Gerald.

"Such as?" said Gaia.

"I don't know, how about some Italian?" said Gerald.

"Why would we go out to eat?" said Gaia.

"Because I wanted to go on a date with you, if you don't mind," said Gerald.

"A date?" said Gaia, making the fruit appear in her hands.

"No, it's like when a male and a female, or sometimes male/male or female/female, go somewhere to have fun," said Gerald.

"What a strange custom," said Gaia, pondering on it.

"If you don't want to I'll understand, I'm just throwing it out there," said Gerald.

"Sure, I will go on this 'date' with you," said Gaia.

"You're sure?" said Gerald.

"A goddess is always sure," said Gaia.

"Okay. Can you be here by 6? I have another class to go to at 4," said Gerald.

"Okay then," she said. She disappeared into the ground.

"No matter how many times I see it, I'm still not going to get over it," Gerald said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Our first date was...god I can't even describe it right. I don't think I ever will. It went off something like this.."<p>

* * *

><p>Gerald waited in his room for Gaia, wearing black jeans, a dress shirt underneath his black coat, and tennis shoes. It was 5:50 PM. Suddenly she appeared in front of him.<p>

"Okay, let's go," she said.

"Are you sure you want to go out looking like that?" said Gerald, noticing that she was still wearing a green chiton.

"And what is wrong with how I look?" said Gaia haughtily.

"Well unlike gods and goddesses, mortals always change their fashions, and I think we would notice something's up when someone's wearing Ancient Greek clothing in the middle of winter," said Gerald.

Gaia sighed. She moved her hand over her and soon it began to morph. When it settled, Gerald was stunned. She was wearing a light-green form-fitting sweater that exposed a part of her lower stomach and jeans that complimented her hips and legs. Gerald never noticed before, but she also had a nice, toned butt.

"Well am I dressed approvingly?" said Gaia. When he didn't answer she turned around and saw him staring at her.

"Gerald?"

"Huh?"

"Are we going?" said Gaia.

"Wha-Oh! Yes," said Gerald. Gaia smiled to herself when she saw his flustered state.

_"So he does fancy me,"_ she thought. He reached for his keys, but her hand stopped him.

"We'll travel my way. It's much faster," said Gaia. Without a further word, they were gone, vanishing beneath the Earth.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I am your server for this evening. May I take your orders?" asked their waiter.<p>

"Just water for now," said Gerald.

"And for you madam?" said the waiter.

"I'll have wine please," said Gaia.

"Thank you. I will be back soon," said the waiter, going off towards the kitchen.

"So, how are you enjoying yourself?" said Gerald.

"Everything is dull and highly unnecessary," said Gaia. She noticed that when she said, his facial expression went down to slightly sad and disappointed.

"But...I appreciate it," said Gaia, hoping to get his spirits up. He had asked her . Gerald slightly smiled.

"So what's it like?" said Gerald.

"What's what like?" said Gaia.

"To be a goddess," said Gerald.

"Oh. It's...satisfactory," said Gaia.

"Really? I thought it would be cool. Not ever having to worry about dying, making your own rules, and-"

"Always staying the same," said Gaia, her eyes downcast. "You don't know what it's like. You mortals don't know how lucky you are," said Gaia.

"How is that? By the way you talk down at me sometimes I'd think it was everything one could imagine," said Gerald.

"It is at first, but it gets really old, and I'm the oldest goddess there is. Sometimes I look up and see how you mortals get by everyday, knowing that at any minute you can die, and yet you carry on like it doesn't bother you. And you live such interesting lives that makes our seem dull and uninteresting," said Gaia.

"Oh, I never really thought of it that way," said Gerald.

"Of course you didn't, most mortals never do until they've experienced," said Gaia, rather unhappily. Their drinks came and they ordered their meals before they went back to talking.

"Gaia, why is it in the myths, sorry stories, about you you're never in a good light?" said Gerald.

"Guess who ever wrote them down never liked me much," Gaia said sarcastically.

"But still, you're not a bad person," said Gerald.

"How do you know?" said Gaia questioningly.

"Because if you were as bad as they say you are, then would you be here right now hanging out with a mortal?" said Gerald. Gaia never thought about it that way.

"And besides, you saved me that day and even took the time to heal me. If that's a bad person then I don't know what is," said Gerald. Gaia was taken aback. No one had ever said that about her.

"But there's one thing that puzzled me."

"And what would that be?"

"Your son was Uranus, but then you had kids with him? Sorry if I'm sounding like a dick, but shouldn't the Titans have down-syndrome or something?"

"Zeus and Hera were brother and sister, yet nothing was wrong with their kids, except maybe Hephaestus's looks and Ares, but the gods possess no DNA," said Gaia.

"How?" said Gerald. Taking a knife Gaia stabbed herself in the hand. Gold ichor flowed out of the wound.

"Ichor, the blood of the gods. Blood has DNA, but ichor does not. Do you understand?" said Gaia as her wound closed up. The ichor that got on the table was wiped up with her napkin.

"Yes. So have you had any mortals before?" said Danny. Gaia laughed a chilling laugh.

"No I have not Gerald Stone," she said.

"Just Gerald," said Gerald.

"Sorry, I'm still getting use to this," said Gaia.

"It's fine," said Gerald. Gaia gazed at him for a few seconds.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

"No, everything is fine just the way it is," said Gaia, gazing at him for a few more seconds. She snapped out of it when they're food came. Gerald had gotten chicken alfredo while all she wanted was a salad.

"So do gods have to eat?"

"Have? No. It's like breathing. We do it anyway for the sake of it. It won't kill us," said Gaia, eating her salad.

"Oh, okay," said Gerald, going back to eating his meal.

"Am I attractive to you?" said Gaia, making Gerald half-choke on the pasta in his mouth.

"Um, sure," said Gerald. Gaia's eyes started to slightly glow.

"Sure? I want something else besides a one word answer Gerald, and don't lie," Gaia said threateningly.

Gerald sighed, holding his head down. "Fine. You're not attractive. You're beautiful, beyond beautiful actually. The way you walk around, the way your eyes shine, how you always seem to say something mean to me yet always keeping me captivated, and how you're so mysterious that no matter what happened I'd always try to figure you out. In fact I've been thinking about you a lot ever since that day you took me to the mountains, and right now, I'm just happy that you're out here with me."

From the silence, Gerald looked up and saw Gaia staring at him wide-eyed with her mouth slightly ajar.

"I know I know, I'm an idiot for saying that-"

"No! I'm flattered Gerald. No one's ever said something that nice to me since, well ever," said Gaia.

"No one, not even your own children?" said Gerald. Gaia shook her head.

"Wow, guess immortal families aren't the most ideal," said Gerald.

"Your check sir," said the waiter.

"I got it," said Gaia. She took the bill and put a dozen gold coins on the waiter's eyes nearly flew out of their sockets.

"Is that enough?" said Gaia.

"Yes ma'am, more than enough. Have a good evening," he said, hurrying back towards other tables.

"Let me guess, you can also control the riches in the ground?"

"Yes. Now let's go," said Gaia, getting up and offering her hand to him. Hesitantly, he took it. Her hand was warm and soft as she and him exited the restaurant.

"I had a good night Gerald. This is the first time anyone's done this for me," said Gaia, smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Gerald. They passed by a club and Gaia stopped.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"It's a nightclub," said Gerald.

"Let's go in," Gaia said. Without a further word she went in before Gerald could say anything.

_"Did I also mention rash?"_ he thought to himself. Shaking his head he went in.

Inside he saw people dancing and moving around, some drinking and others just standing around. He looked around to see if he saw any sign of Gaia, but couldn't spot her in the crowd. He put his coat up and continued to scour around for her. When he thought he might not be able to find her, he saw her out on the dance floor. She looked like she was doing an ancient dance, waving her arms above her as she moved her hips to the rhythm of the song. Guys who were around her, whether dancing with another or not, were watching her hungrily. Gerald was absolutely spellbound. It was as if she was using an enchantment to draw all into her stunning form.

_"Wow,"_ he thought to himself. Guys wolf-whistled and called to her, but she paid them no mind. Instead, as she danced, she was looking solely in Gerald's direction. Her piercing green eyes fixed him as if questioning him of what to do next. Suddenly the song changed and Gaia stopped, walking over to Gerald while the other patron went back to what they were doing before.

"Enjoy the dance?" said Gaia, smiling. Gerald found himself dry-mouthed, unable to say anything. Gaia giggled, her green eyes shining.

"What I mean to say is, you were...stunning," said Gerald.

"I was?" said Gaia, rather coyly.

"Yes," said Gerald.

"Well, if you'd like, I could do that for you," said Gaia. Gerald swallowed, imagining what could happen if said yes.

"Oh come now Gerald, don't be shy," said Gaia, her hand on her hip. Deciding it was now or never, Gerald nodded. He took her hand, wanting to feel some kind of control.

"Follow me," he said. They weaved their way through the crowd to a part of the club where slow music was playing. Everyone here was with a partner as they ground on each other, which is the only kind of slow dancing people know. Once they were in they found an unoccupied spot. Copying the mortal girls around her, Gaia pressed Gerald against the wall, turning around and pressing her behind on his front. She began to slowly grind on him, moving in tantalizing rhythms that made him go wild on the inside. Gerald found his hands moving on their own, their placement on her hips. A small smile played on her lips as she found the desired effect of her work starting to work. However, she wasn't expecting the next part.

She felt his breath on her neck, it sending sparks of heat throughout her body. Never had she felt something like this before. Then he felt his hands reach down to her lower stomach, pressing her in more to him. When she felt his fingers on her exposed belly, the heat that radiated from them was astounding. He was so warm that she felt like ice compared to his touch. Strangely, she couldn't help but feel attached to it, sinking more into desire.

Their need was on news heights as she felt his arousal through his pants, but she felt hers beginning to increase too. Just as suddenly as she felt his breath cease and feel the tips of his lips about to press onto her neck, the music changed and everyone started wild dancing. They both snapped out of the trance they were slipping in, annoyance in their eyes.

"You want to go back to my place?" said Gerald.

"That would be nice," said Gaia.

"Okay. Hold on, I'm going to go get my coat. I'll be back," said Gerald, disappearing through the crowd. Gaia waited for him to get back, walking and sitting at the bar area. However, she should have known that attractive women who sit alone at a bar in the club attracts unwanted attention.

"Hey there pretty lady. What can I do for ya?" said a mortal Caucasian man with greasy black hair and a not so kind face wearing a suit. Gaia could feel how unsavory he was. Even though she didn't have the sense of smell of a monster, this guy reeked, in more ways than one.

"Go away, I have no business nor desire with you," said Gaia.

"Oh come on, give a guy a break," he said, sitting on the stool next to her.

"Please go now," said Gaia, feeling her already apparent annoyance flare up.

"Or what?" said the guy, grabbing her arm.

"I believe she said to leave her alone," said Gerald, anger in his eyes, and not a moment too soon for Gaia was gearing up to wipe the man from existence.

"What's it to ya?" said the man, non-politely.

"This here's my girlfriend pal," said Gerald.

_"Girlfriend?"_ Gaia thought.

_"Did I just say that?"_ Gerald thought.

"Why don't you let her make the decisions," said the guy, getting in Gerald's face, where Gerald could smell the booze on him.

"Sure thing. Gaia, would you like to talk to the gentleman here?" said Gerald.

"Not at all," said Gaia.

"There, now if you please," said Gerald. Gaia was astonished at how Gerald could act so calmly in this type of situation. However her astonishment was thrown out when the guy aimed a punch at Gerald, who instinctively ducked under, the fist hitting a huge male patron instead. The male turned to the guy and punched him, sending him flying into a table. Soon a huge brawl broke as guys left and right began swinging while women and sane men began to run felt a had grab her arm and drag her through the crowd. She turned to see Gerald holding her hand firmly while fighting through the chaos of the club.

"Does this sort of thing usually happen?" she said.

"About every month," said Gerald. Suddenly gunshots were heard going off and everyone began panicking.

"Okay, maybe not," said Gerald. Just as he and her reached the front entrance, he felt as if he was sinking beneath the ground. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was back in his dorm room.

The two of them were breathing heavily, looking at each other, before Gerald began to softly laugh. His laughter's volume increased, and soon she followed through until they were both laughing hysterically on the couch. Their whole experience there, coming back to think about it, was hilarious. Just as their laughter died down they noticed the position they were in. Gerald was on his back and she was on-top of him, her legs not straddling him however. Gerald looked up into her eyes noticing how green and inviting her green eyes were. She also couldn't help get lost in the depths of his light-brown eyes that resembled milk chocolate. They slowly, without realizing it, leaned it towards each other, closing their lips were millimeters away from each other when...

"Gerald! You alright?" yelled Juan, Sam, and Trent at the same time, bursting through his door, which he'd forgotten to lock, and causing the two of them to fall down on the floor, scared out of their minds.

"What the hell?" yelled Gerald.

"You're alive!" yelled Trent as he came and hugged his friend for dear life.

"Trent, what the fuck is going on?" said Gerald.

"We heard from one of our friends that you were at the club when they started shooting," said Sam.

"Well I was, but I'm fine," said Gerald. Just then, the three of them realized Gaia was there too, and from their position on the floor...

"Ooooooohhhh," said all three. Gaia and Gerald looked to each other and got up, blushing.

"Aww, why didn't you tell us you were trying to get busy?" said Sam. Gerald glared at them. Suddenly, the three of them vanished. Startled, Gerald turned to Gaia.

"What'd you do?" he asked.

"I just sent them back to their respective rooms," said Gaia.

"Oh, okay," said Gerald.

"Anyway I must be going Gerald. I had a nice night," said Gaia, standing up. Gerald stood up as well. She made to leave before she stopped. Suddenly she turned around, practically ran up to him, and kissed him fully on his lips. Gerald, to say the least, was startled beyond recognition. Her lips were so warm and soft, actually caressing his lips as if massaging them. Without hesitation, he returned it back to her. She had never felt something like this before. Sure she had kissed men before, but his was probably the most unique of them all. He wasn't rough or aggressive, nor harsh and claiming. He was strong, yet soft, and if caring was a physical attribute, he would have that as well. The kiss deepened as her tongue coaxed his. When their two tongues met, it was as if their explosion in their minds. She tasted like sugar, fruits, wildflowers, and nectar all in one. He tasted like all good things combined to her. Never had she felt like this, whether from a god or a mortal.

As they were kissing, his hands went down to her sides, rubbing up and down them as she felt her arms wrap around his neck as their heads turned to press as far into each other as they could. Suddenly, Gaia let go and took a step back, her cheeks flushed.

"I have to go," she said, but it came out as if she were gasping for breath. Without another word she disappeared beneath the ground, leaving a stunned Gerald.

_"Wow,"_ he thought to himself before he went towards his bathroom to shower.

Elsewhere in her mind, Gaia was frantic.

_"You were just suppose to lie with him, not almost begin to fall in love,"_ she thought. But as she reminisced about her earlier encounter with Gerald, she couldn't help but feel something build up.

"Is this what love feels like?"


	5. I'm In Love With You

About a month after our first date, she came back again. To tell you I was fine during that month long absence is a lie. I was...okay. To be honest it was probably the longest period of time that I can imagine. It felt like a year to be exact. However, she made my day when she came back, and that lead up to probably the best night of my life," said Gerald.

"Please tell me he doesn't go into detail about the night," said Danny after pausing the recording for a moment.

"No, your father had courtesy and self-restraint enough not to do that, he'll just talk about the events leading up to it," said Gaia. Danny played the tape.

* * *

><p>Gerald was watching TV wearing blue jeans and an all-white shirt under a black camp shirt when he felt a familiar presence behind him. He noticed to sense her presence whenever she was near, feeling an immense power like a volcano about to erupt or the beginning of an earthquake. He turned around to see her looking at him, and to his surprise, she was smiling, wearing her usual green chiton.<p>

"Hello Gerald," she said.

"Hi Gaia, haven't heard from you in awhile," said Gerald, his eyes focused on her. Gaia couldn't help but feel their intensity.

"Was I interrupting anything?" she asked.

"No, I was just really bored," said Gerald. Gaia walked over and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Were you planning on anything today?" she asked.

"No, but now that you're here I'm sure we can think of something," said Gerald.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked. Gerald gave her a mischievous grin that let her know he had something sneaky planned. She couldn't help about how...sexy it looked on him. It made her cheeks somewhat flush as she fought to not get caught in its gaze.

"Come with me," he said, getting up and grabbing his coat. Still unsure what was going on, Gaia got up and followed him out of the dorm.

* * *

><p>(Western North Carolina)<p>

Gaia knew they were nearing the Appalachian Mountains. The question was, she didn't know where.

"Where are we going Gerald?" she asked.

"I would have thought the Goddess of the Earth would know where she was going towards," said Gerald, smiling a little.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I know where, but what's special about it?" she said.

"You mean to tell me you don't know even know about yourself?" said Gerald.

"I know what I'm like Gerald," she said, somewhat gloomily. He studied her for a minute before he put his eyes back on the road. In another half an hour they could see the mountains closely, it being another half an hour before they reached to wherever they were going.

"Exactly where are we going?" Gaia repeated.

"My family owns a cabin up here. We've had it in the family for generations and renovated it throughout the years, so I decided it'd be nice if me and you spent some...uninterrupted time together this weekend," said Gerald.

"You do know that I can't just forgo my plans for three measly days," said Gaia in 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

"I think you'll make an exception," said Gerald, flashing that arrogant grin that made her roll her eyes, but also made her happy on the inside.

The arrived at the cabin. To say it was a cabin was an understatement. It was like more like a penthouse with a spot attached the mountain that had it perched above held up by support beams. From the outside Gaia could see a large circular room and another part to the 'cabin'.

"When you said cabin I pictured from the 19th century," said Gaia.

"Naw, we're not that old school. We like to live in the now," said Gerald. He and Gaia got out of the car and headed to the cabin, Gerald stopping by the trunk to get his duffel bag that held his clothes for the weekend. Gaia walked in to the cabin, the door opening for her. She looked in to see a large, lovely living room and kitchen with mahogany wood for the chairs and table, a large brown sofa in the living room that seemed to be the comfiest thing in the world, a nice-sized TV, and a little teak coffee table in front of the couch.

"You have a nice abode," said Gaia.

"Thanks," said Gerald as he walked with his bags to another part of the cabin. Gaia looked out of the large viewing window to the forest around the cabin and below it. It was truly a breathtaking and spectacular sight. It also made Gaia realize how beautiful the Earth, herself, was and the majesty it presented.

"No matter how many times I come up here I can't get enough of this view," said Gerald, standing behind her. Gaia found herself slightly blushing, not knowing if he was talking about the forest scenery outside, or her.

"I'm glad it's to your liking," she said.

"Do you want to come and see something?" said Gerald, a backpack in his hands.

"By all means," said Gaia. Gerald took her hand and guided her out of the house. The air outside was chilly, but Gaia paid no mind to it. She followed Gerald as he took her down the pathway and out to a small little path through the forest. She gazed at the pine, oak, and fir trees that decorated the ground around them, looking like an impenetrable wall of leaves and branches as they flanked the path. Gerald took her deeper along the path, going a mile or so, leaving Gaia wondering what it was he wanted to show her.

They came to a clearing that lead to a part of the mountain range where a cave was at. Gerald pulled out a flashlight from his backpack as he lead the way into the cave. When they entered he turned it on, and Gaia could not believe her eyes.

Stalagmites and stalactites adorned the cavern, gleaming with an inner bronze-like light. Pools of water glimmered with small stones, giving a white-blue light into the room, and small piles of minerals formed around various intervals of the cavern. The pools also gave off a dark-blue glow that shimmered its wave patterns around the walls.

"Oh my," said Gaia.

"I find it ironic how you're literally the Earth and yet you didn't know the beauty you truly possess," said Gerald as he moved to a mineral deposit on the floor. He sat down on his knees and beckoned for Gaia to do the same near him. She sat on the opposite side of the mineral deposit facing him. He put the turned-on flashlight on the ground facing the deposit, the light beam shooting into it. The light from the flashlight reflected off the deposit, making it glow white, then reflected to another deposit that off a dull-purple glow, then to another with a golden glow, and then so on and so forth until all the deposits on the ground were glowing and the their light giving color to the room.

Gaia was amazed. The stalactites shimmered with dazzling colors and the stalagmites the same. The colors all combined to brighten up the cavern and give picturesque colors of dazzling proportions. It was like their own little light show in the cavern. She was truly taken aback. She had always thought that every mountain, tree, plateau, butte, canyon, and valley was just their to emanate her size and power, but had never thought of it as beautiful and able to bring joy to someone.

"Everything can be beautiful, you just have to shed some light on it," said Gerald, taking her hand. Gaia felt color come to her cheeks. His hand was so warm, so soft, and so gentle. She couldn't help but look into his brown eyes, which seemed to be peering into her very essence. Her eyes were shining now as they gazed at his. How could a mortal man be able to do this to her?

Before he could protest or say anything else, she dove across the deposit and kissed him fully. Gerald was surprised to say the least, especially that because of the dive he was on the ground as she was on top of him. Her mouth pressed to his, not aggressively, but what Gerald would describe as passionate. His arms unknowingly wrapped around her as if trying to mold her body into his. Her legs to flank his hips, straddling his hips as she slowly began to grind down upon him. He leaned up as he continued kissing her, their tongues now meeting. Gaia's tongue glided around his, exciting him for more and more of her. He ended their kiss and gazed at her. Her green eyes ringed with mystery and wonder, and he felt drawn to them. His brown eyes captivated her, another reason for why she wanted him.

"Gerald," she said.

"Let's take this back to m-our room," said Gerald. In the blink of an eye they were teleported from the cave to the bedroom, specifically on the bed. The bed was a king-sized bed with dark-green covers and light-green sheets, a silk comforter underneath them. Gaia was still on Gerald's lap while Gerald was sitting

"Gaia," said Gerald.

"Yes Gerald," said Gaia.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," said Gerald.

"What?" she asked, startled.

"I know it's weird for me to be saying that so quickly, especially with our sporadic meetings, but I can't help how I feel about you Gaia. You're so mysterious, at times a bit proud, and yet you captivate me so much," said Gerald as his hand found her cheek, rubbing it soothingly. Gaia couldn't believe what he had just said. She understood how Gerald was, but this was something a lot deeper than just knowing about him; this was him opening up to her.

"And I know you're a goddess and I'm just a regular human, but I don't care about that because in the end, you're all I want," said Gerald, his brown eyes seeming to sparkle in the waning light of day. Gaia was shocked beyond recognition. A long, silent pause followed, with Gaia staring wide-eyed at him. No man, mortal or immortal, had ever said this to her before, and here was a mortal man whom she was only going to use to fulfill her needs declaring that he was falling in love with her, and to be frank she was bewildered and touched at the same time. Could this be the feeling she was thinking of before with Gerald?

"Gaia?" said Gerald, wondering why she was taking so long to answer him. Before he knew, she was kissing him. Her mouth clamped possessively on his, her tongue gliding into his mouth feel his. Gerald's eyes closed as he and her lost themselves into the world only befitting passion and lust.

(Lemon scene)

Gaia slowly moved her hands, which were previously on Gerald's chest, to her chiton. She slowly pushed each sleeve past her shoulders to bare them to him and reached down to the hem and pulled it up to remove the clothing from her, fully displayed before him as she threw it to the floor. Although he'd already seen her naked before, this time felt like it was the first time (Go back to Chapter 2 if you forgot). His eyes seemed to take in every inch of her, every part of her skin, every curve, committing the sight to memory. Suddenly, Gerald realized that he was still fully clothed and hurried to get his clothes off. Gaia laughed a little as she watched him strip down until he was only wearing his boxer-briefs. She noticed a large bulge coming from them and slightly fantasized to what was underneath, but she already had a clue to what it was. She looked up to admire Gerald's features.

Gerald had a nice chest. It was firm and well-toned and accentuated his muscles. His stomach was hard and she ghosted her hands on the tip of his skin there to feel the abs underneath it. His arms, which she noticed, also showed visible muscle, yet his hands were so soft as she took them into her hands to grasp them. She guided his hands up to her ample breasts to have him touch them.

To Gerald, he skin was smooth, like finely polished marble of the highest quality. Her nipples stood firm into his palms, as hard as diamonds. His hands slowly rubbed her breasts as an artist feels his sculpture when he creates it. Gaia had never felt someone take their time with her before, and touch her so softly. Others before had been rough to the point it was painful and didn't care how she felt, and she allowed them to, but this time was a a whole new feeling and meeting. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was feeling the same way towards him.

Gerald lightly squeezed her breasts, causing her to softly moan. Her nails lightly scratched his chest as he kept it up, rubbing them in distinctive patterns that she enjoyed. Gerald sat up so that her chest was directly in his face and began to suck on her left breast. Gaia's moan got slightly louder as her hands held his head to push him deeper into them. While he was sucking on one breast, his left hand massaged her right breast.

"Ahh, mmm Gerald," she moaned as she lost herself fully into his ministrations. Hearing this, Gerald flipped them over so that she was beneath him as his mouth switched to her right breast, his right hand to her left breast, and his left hand descending down to her stomach. He rubbed his hand smoothly around her stomach, circling her navel before reaching lower...

"AHH!" she yelled as his hand fingers expertly rubbed and pinched her clit in such tantalizing motions that she could feel her core getting wetter by the second. Her hands grasped his head and kissed him fiercely as her hips bucked into his hand. How could a mortal man cause her this much physical pleasure in this body? She ended their kiss, nibbling a little on his bottom lip before looking up at him. Gerald didn't know he possessed the ability to read someone's mind, but the look in her eyes told him that he should get on with the next step.

Gerald sat up onto his knees as Gaia sat up to help him take off his underwear. Once the band was past it, his member sprang out. Gaia studied its erected state before she smiled. He was a very adequate size, with a nice girth and an above average length.

"Not bad for a mortal," said Gaia as Gerald slid the fabric down his legs and onto the floor. Her hand reached out to lightly and slowly stroke his length, causing him to sigh from the pleasurable feeling it gave him. Gaia looked back up to him and her green eyes seemed to draw him back down to the bed. He leaned back down as Gaia leaned back onto the bed, her legs opening up for him. Gerald took a hold of his member as he placed it to her core. Her pink lips glistened from her arousal and a trail of her essence was slowly trickling out of it. Tensing at her entrance, he let go and proceeded to slide into her. He took his time as he fully delved himself till he was fully inside of her, Gaia sighing from the feeling.

Gerald was unable to believe how he felt. Her walls hugged him snugly and she felt like lava around him. He was surprised he hadn't came right then and there. His hands went down to her hips and he began to thrust into her slowly to get use to the feeling. Gaia moaned lightly as her hands went up to his shoulders to grasp them. Though she wasn't a fan of slow and steady, this time she could make an exception.

His thrusts made it feel like she was on a rollercoaster, if she had ever ridden one, except instead the feeling before the drop was her waiting for when he thrust back into her fully. The way he was moving so gently and softly with her rather than fast, rough, and uncaring like so many of her past lovers was indescribable. Her hips rose up to meet his thrusts to get a rhythm going, and Gerald absolutely loved it.

"Not bad for a goddess," said Gerald, smiling down at her. Gaia returned it, clenching her walls on him even harder. Gerald groaned loudly from this.

"Mmm Gerald, as much as I love this, could you pick up the pace and show me how good a mortal can fuck," said Gaia, her green eyes flashing. Gerald felt that was the most erotic thing he had ever heard anyone say to him, and it turned him on immensely. As soon as the words left her lips he began to go faster. Gaia in turned moaned from the feeling of his member moving deep inside of her and rubbing on every part of her walls with such delicious friction she could scarcely think.

Gerald's hands grabbed Gaia's legs near her ankles and spread them out until they were spread nearly 180 degrees and pushed them slightly forward so that he could have deeper access to her. His member rapidly disappeared into her wet core before reemerging to expose half of it before it sank back in.

"Oh fuck Gaia, you're so tight," Gerald moaned as he relished in the feel of her. Gaia's moans were like music to his ears as he picked his pace up, letting the goddess feel nothing but pleasure.

"Aww mmm Gerald don't stop oh keep ah going mmm," Gaia moaned. Gerald hammered away at her, his member sliding in as fast as he could go into her core. The sounds of their skin smacking into each other as their hips endlessly collided together. Gaia was in awe at how Gerald was. She knew it would feel good, but she wasn't expecting it like this. Clearly he had practice before, but she wasn't complaining. Just like the gods, mortal men could do the same thing, but only a percentage of them would do this only with someone they loved and wished to spend the end of their days with. Gerald's hands moved down from her legs to her hips as he pistoned into her so fast that the bed shook ferociously and Gaia threw her head back, now near yelling rather than moaning. Suddenly, as fast as he had started and she felt her end coming, he slowed down to about an average pace as he hovered over with his hands on either side of her head.

"Mmm how is it you're good at this?" Gaia said a little coyly yet a little breathlessly.

"Practice makes perfect," said Gerald, flashing his grin back to her.

"Hmm I can see, but now I think it's my turn," said Gaia. Suddenly, she flipped over as she straddled him and began to work her hips. She ground into him, rolling her hips in a seesaw motion that had him digging his nails into the skin of her hips. Gaia smiled down at him as she saw the look of pained pleasure on his face, relishing that she could make him do this. She increased her speed, now working furiously into him. Gerald couldn't take it anymore and began to thrust up into her. Gaia moaned and switched her motions till she was practically bouncing on top of him. She came down as he up, making him invade even deeper into her, hitting all her pleasurable spots and his.

"Yes Gerald! Mmm just like that!" she moaned, using his chest for balance as they moved in sync. Gerald used her hips to make her come down harder on him. Her breasts bouncing up and down, he sat up to lick and suck on them viciously, now truly an animal lost in the heat of passion. Gaia moaned even louder as she felt him abuse her nipples, making them tender as he bit down on them, sending sharp pangs of pain replaced by mind-blowing pleasure throughout her body. Meanwhile she rode him harder as if she were trying to fit all of his lower body into her.

Their moans, groans, and yells were like heaven to the other's ears. Their sweat clung to each other, and they couldn't tell whose sweat was whose. Gaia suddenly slowed down until she was riding him gently, pushing him back down onto his back. They gazed at each other as she went at this gentle pace. She got off of his member, soaked in her juices. She went down and took his member into her mouth, licking the tip vigorously. Gerald moaned as he felt her bob her heard, sucking on whatever was in her mouth as she stroked the rest. She tasted herself and his pre-cum, and the two made a hypnotic combination that she thoroughly enjoyed.

Just as fast as she did that, she stopped, stroking his member as she looked into his eyes as if begging him for more. Gerald somehow understood and motioned for her to come to him. She stopped stroking his member and moved up till she was back on top of him. He kissed her passionately, which she returned, both of them wrapping their arms around the other as he sat up. When his eyes opened, he gazed at her body as it seemed to glow from the sweat glistening on her. Without a further word, he flipped them around so that he was on top and turned her onto her stomach. Gaia, knowing what he was about to do, raised herself up so that she was on her hands and knees as Gerald got behind her. His hands gripped her hips as he slipped back inside her and began to pump his hips into her.

Gaia moaned as she felt him take charge again. She would never admit it, but she liked to be submissive. Having a man take charge of her like this sent heat waves throughout her person and she would relish it for all time.

"Come on Gerald, is that the best you can do?" she said, looking back at him with her green eyes as she moved her hips back into him.

"Not even," said Gerald, a dark look coming into his eyes. Without further warning he let loose on her. Gaia moaned loudly as she felt felt him hammer away at her, his member invading her deeper than she imagined. Her breasts swayed back and forth from the momentum of his thrusts. Suddenly, Gerald pulled her hair back as he fucked her mercilessly. Her face to the ceiling, she couldn't control herself as she moaned and yelled while Gerald was moaning and groaning along with her. The bed shook violently as he kept going at his pace. As he kept going, he felt his climax rapidly approaching.

He grabbed her breasts as handles as his end began to creep up every second. He gritted his teeth to concentrate to keep it back as long as possible. Gaia sensed this and began to move back against him in tandem. Gerald let go of her hair and put his hands back on her hips.

"Oh god ahh Gaia ahh I'm about to cum!" said Gerald. From these words, Gaia felt ready to burst too.

"Me too. Cum inside me Gerald!" she moaned. They set off an unbelievably fast pace as they moaned loudly. Gerald's member began to throb, signalling the beginning of his release as Gaia's walls began to squeeze shut around him. Gaia looked back towards him and reached her hand back to bring his head up to her as they met in a heated kiss. In ten more pumps, he came.

Gerald yelled as he released everything he had into her. Feeling his hot release, Gaia came as well, yelling loudly as well. Both saw everything in white as they tensed up. After keeping this stance for ten seconds as he flooded her womb with his seed, they slumped forward, Gerald still on top of Gaia as she laid on her belly.

Gaia was truly at a loss for words to what she felt. A hot feeling emanated inside her, one she'd never experienced before. She didn't know what it was. It felt completely alien to her. The only warmth that was familiar was the feeling of his semen inside of her. He must have been held back for awhile or he was naturally fertile because it was a very good amount. She felt his hot breath as he tried to regain a stable heart rate and breathing pattern. She also noticed his arms were wrapped around her, keeping their hot, sweaty bodies together.

(End lemon scene)

"That was amazing," he said softly. Gaia smiled to herself.

"Glad I could thrill you," she said. "And I must say, very good job, for a mortal." They both laughed at her last statement. Gaia turned to face him, his member slipping softly out of her. She looked into the face of the man she had just laid with. His handsome face, his warm brown eyes, his strong body, and underneath it all his kind and gentle heart.

He kissed her softly, his arms wrapping tighter around her as she returned it. When they ended, his tired eyes gazed at the goddess he was lucky enough to be with. As he looked at her wordlessly, he softly yawned.

"Someone seems tired," said Gaia.

"How could I not be," said Gerald, smiling. Gaia giggled and kissed his nose.

"Go to sleep," she commanded gently. His eyes slowly closed, relaxing his body.

"I'm in love with you," he said quietly. Within minutes he was snoozing. Gaia smiled and shifted as close as she could get to him, loving the warmth he gave. All of a sudden she sat up partly, Gerald's arms still on her. Her eyes were wild as she looked around the room. They changed from forest-green to acid-green at certain intervals.

_"Is this what love feels like? I can't be in love with a mortal, it can't last.."_

**"You're not suppose to fall in love. You have his seed, now set your plans in motion."** She looked down at Gerald's sleeping form. Her hand slowly went to his face, but stopped midway and went back to her side.

_"I-I-I can't."_

**"You must and you will."**

_"But he's given me his heart, and.."_

**"No buts. The overthrow of the Olympians is more important. You know we have set plans in motion and must keep to it if Olympus is to fall. This little fantasy you have must be dealt with."**

Gaia sighed heavily as she felt herself and her alter-ego, Gaea, fighting. She gazed sadly at Gerald, brushing a loose strand back.

"Have I fallen in love?" she said to herself.

**So sorry for the incredibly long update. Writer's block+college+inspiration=long time coming. I'll be A LOT faster next time. Also, I've made it so that this story can fit in with the Heroes of Olympus series since it came out after Opposites and Gaia in my mind was a forgotten goddess by the time I wrote it. In this chapter I have her Greek side (Gaia) in a mental battle with her Roman side (Gaea) now that her Greek side has met and grown fond of Gerald. Please review your thoughts.**


	6. Confession, Fatherhood, and Reunion

Gerald's eyes slowly opened as the sun glared into the room. He yawned as he stretched out on the bed, scratching his head as he looked around the room. He remembered last night and looked down, only to see empty covers. His facial expression saddened. Though he was use to her disappearing after each encounter with him, this time he wished that she would have stayed. He truly did love her now, and though he knew a mortal's life will always end, he wanted to be with the goddess that had so captivated him.

Sighing he got up, heading towards the bathroom to take a bath. He ran the water in the tub until it was hot enough and preceded to fill it. It took only three minutes for it to fill up and he slid into the warm waters, sighing contemptibly as he submerged his body. He laid his head on the edge of the tub and closed his eyes, fully relaxing in the warm waters.

"Good morning Gerald," said Gaia in the tub with him. Gerald nearly shot out of the water completely. Water splashed on the ground from his sudden movement.

"Jesus Gaia, a little warning next...time," he said. His eyes gazed on her naked, wet body next to his. She was still breathtaking to behold.

"Sorry, I thought you would be use to it by now," said Gaia. She came forward till she was back on top of him. She felt his hardening member underneath her and she smirked deviously.

"But I can see that someone has other things on his mind, so I'd better take care of it," she said, sitting up to straddle him as she took his member into her hands and began to slide it in...

* * *

><p>"I swear you might kill me if you keep doing that," said Gerald as he dried off. They had another long and hard session and there was water all over the floor. Gaia instantly dried off and her chiton appeared back on.<p>

"Where would be the fun in that?" she said. Gerald laughed as he began to put his clothes on. Once they were on they both went back into the bedroom.

"Gaia?" said Gerald.

"Yes?"

"Something's been bothering me for awhile, and I need to know," said Gerald.

"What would that be?"

"Why me?" Gaia froze. She didn't know how to answer this.

_"I needed you to give me a child that will help to overthrow Olympus."_

"You're not like other mortals Gerald. That's all you need to know," she said, though it came off a bit icy to which his face showed concern.

"Okay, I won't bring it up anymore if you wish," said Gerald. His hand took her chin to have her look up at him. He smiled, causing her to smile too as she felt like she was practically melting before him.

"Always be happy around me," he said to her, claiming her lips again.

* * *

><p>"The entire weekend was great. She stayed with me at the cabin every day, never leaving my side for a moment. The nights were...eventful, and thoroughly enjoyable," said Gerald through the video recorder.<p>

"Daddy, what does he mean by that?" said Danny Jr.

"Umm, nothing," said Danny and Katie as stopped the tape.

"Okay, it sounded like he was talking about the game you and Mommy play all the time," said Danny Jr. Danny and Katie blushed as Gerald, June, and even Gaia laughed to themselves.

"Anyway, back to the recording," said Danny, now thoroughly embarrassed.

"However, all good things come to an end. When I found out why she chose me, I didn't know how to feel."

* * *

><p>They were both panting after their latest session. Gerald was sure by now that he was in love with her. However, he never asked how she felt about him. This weekend had been nothing but sex, which he wasn't complaining about, but she never said if she felt anything about him. He felt like the gender roles had been switched, but he knew it was for good reason. There was only one way he could find out.<p>

"Mmm I could stay like this forever," said Gaia.

"You know you could," said Gerald. At that Gaia froze, a worried expression came on her face.

"Gerald, I don't know," she said. "You're a mortal and I'm a goddess. I will live on forever, but you'll..." she said, unable to finish the sentence before she got off the bed, her chiton appearing on her to cover her as she looked out the window to the setting sun.

"I'll die," said Gerald.

"Yes. Only demigods can claim immortality if they prove themselves," said Gaia. Gerald got off the bed, putting on some light sweats and a shirt, still looking at her as she gazed out of the window.

"Gaia, do you love me?" said Gerald. She didn't answer, which made him fear the worst.

"Ok, that's all I need to know," said Gerald, taking her silence for what he feared and walked towards the kitchen, saddened. Gaia saw him go and hurried to follow him.

"Gerald, wait, it's not what you think," said Gaia.

"How isn't it? I thought after all we did this weekend and before that it was clear. I've told you how I feel everyday and yet you've said nothing in return," said Gerald.

"Gerald..."

"Gaia, I understand about the mortal and goddess thing, but it's another thing when I'm feeling more like you only do this because its a hobby," said Gerald.

"But it wasn't suppose to.." said Gaia, but she stopped herself.

"Wasn't suppose to what?" said Gerald, confused. Gaia knew she couldn't hold it in anymore. She cared about him too much, but she knew what was about to happen.

"Gerald, there's something you need to know," said Gaia.

"I'm listening," he said, his arms crossed.

"You asked me why I chose you. The night we first met and I tried to have you was because you were needed for a purpose," said Gaia.

"And this purpose?" said Gerald, his voice getting deeper like the minutes before a storm hits.

"I was to lay with you so that you would provide for me a child. With this child, I was going to use it to overthrow Olympus so that I would rule again as I did before," said Gaia.

Gerald blinked a few times, putting his head down to look at the floor. He couldn't bear to look at her after what she just said. Everything finally came into broad focus. The little fantasy world he was in from the beginning now morphed into the reality it truly was.

"So, I was a tool the whole time?" he said, his voice sounding like steel.

"Yes, but you showed me your world and made me start to care about you and..."

"Gaia, I think you should leave," he said darkly.

"Gerald, just please let me exp-"

"NO!" he yelled, his face contorted in sheer anger that made her take a step back.

"Even after everything we went through I was all still a ploy? I could have been killed twice because of you, and yet you were pulling my strings like it was a game to you?! Am I literally that inferior to you that you'd just do that you could just do that without any remorse?!" he yelled. She opened her mouth to say something, but words couldn't come out.

"But in the end, I guess it's what you wanted," he said, turning around.

"Gerald, plea-"

"Gaia, just go. I have nothing else to say to you. I was really hoping that maybe you weren't how everyone says you are, that maybe you different. Guess I was wrong," he said. His words cut like a knife down into her heart. At first she got angry, and contemplated doing the unthinkable to him, but all he did was tell her the truth. This is what she was: a manipulating, conniving goddess who would get her way through any means.

Instead, she left through the Earth, holding back her emotions from him. Gerald heard her leave and slumped onto the counter. His nails grasped at the stone as he fought back the tears threatening to spill out. He couldn't hold it anymore and let loose, his body racked with sobs for himself, and for losing the one person he truly loved.

* * *

><p>"I never saw her again for a long time. Months felt like years to me. My mood darkened. I was no longer the happy guy my friends remembered me as. I was cold, emotionless, and for the most part depressed. I graduated from school that year and went to work as a geologist. I found work up in the mountains to discover minerals in the Appalachians. Luckily, my job wasn't far from the cabin so my parents let me have it since they rarely went anymore. From there on I worked my days, living in the cabin where so many good and painful memories occurred. Then one day..."<p>

* * *

><p>(10 PM)<p>

It was night, and it was also raining, with thunder and lightning racking the night air and sky. Gerald was about to turn in. After saving his work he went to his bedroom and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes, patiently waiting for the moment when he fall asleep.

**Knock Knock Knock!**

Groaning, he got off of the bed and began the walk to the front door.

"Who the hell could it be at this hour?" he said to himself. He got to the door and opened it. No one was there. He looked around, but nobody was there. Shrugging, he was about to go back inside and was about to close the door when he heard a sound.

He turned back around and looked down. There was a stone basket-looking object on the ground and a white blanket covering it. As he looked at it from the bright light of the porch light, it moved. Gerald hesitantly reached towards the blanket and pulled it back slowly. What he saw in there startled him beyond any belief.

A baby was in the stone basket. It was small, with brown skin and black hair on top of his head. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping, yet its arms and legs were slightly moving as if it was dreaming. The baby was also naked, and though he wasn't a human anatomist, he knew it was a boy. A small little necklace was around the baby's neck like a tag. His hand picked it up enough to get a good look at it and saw a Greek letter on it.

Gamma.

So many questions exploded in his head, but he did the one thing any person would do...

* * *

><p>The baby was sleeping peacefully on its belly next to him, the sun's ray lighting up the room. It had slept through the night, which was strange because the baby looked like it was only a few days old or so. Gerald had been up for two hours, watching him sleep. He knew what the baby was, and knew where he came from. It only made sense. It had been over nine months since him and Gaia had been together. This was basically his son. He couldn't believe that he had a child, one to care for and watch grow up. Yet, as he though of this, he was also worried. He didn't know the first thing about a raising a child, a half humanhalf god child to be exact. How could she just dump him on the doorstep like that without an explanation?

The baby woke up slowly, immediately opening its eyes. Gerald looked at them, and saw a mirror of himself. Their brown eyes both met, gazing at each other. Then the baby did something that Gerald would never forget. It scrunched up its eyes, opened its mouth, and...

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" it screamed as it began to cry. Gerald covered his ears immediately.

_"Good Lord this baby is loud!"_ he thought. He picked up the baby and began rocking it, but the baby kept crying. He tried to tickle it, but still nothing. He even tried to do funny faces, but he might as well have been trying to appease a brick wall. Just as he was about to give up hope, he remembered a story of what his mother had told him.

_"Everytime you cried, it was because you were hungry."  
><em>

Thinking fast, Gerald ran into the kitchen. Just as he was about to open the fridge door, he remembered one simple anatomy principle: he had no breasts. The thought didn't hit him enough to not open the fridge door. When he saw inside, he was astonished by what was inside.

One level of the fridge was completely filled with bottles of white liquid that he assumed was milk. Taking one bottle he opened the lid, dipped the edge of his finger into the liquid itself, and cautiously brought it to his lips.

_"Yep, definitely breast milk,"_ he thought as he tasted it. He placed the bottle in the microwave and heated it up for about one minute to make it warm, all the while hearing the baby's cries. Once the pinger went off he took out the bottle, checked it to make sure it was warm enough, and hurried back to his room. Cradling the screaming baby's head, he gently placed the bottle into the baby's mouth. Immediately the baby quieted down and began to suck, drinking in the milk with gusto.

"That did the trick," said Gerald, mostly to himself, chuckling as well. He held the bottle for the baby as the baby smacked with every sip it took. In no time it drank down all the bottle's content. Knowing he had to burp him, Danny held him up, perched his head onto his shoulder, and began to lightly pat his backs. After about a minute of this, the baby made a lurching motion, followed by a small little burp, more like a hiccup. Gerald knew that there was some nasty residue on his shirt, but he didn't care. He gently laid the baby down as it began to move around and fidget to its new surroundings.

"This still doesn't explain you?" said Gerald. He had a very good idea of who the baby was, but he still doubted it. Looking back, he realized that it had been ten months since he was last with Gaia.

"Oh God, please don't tell me that..."

**Ding Dong!** Hearing the doorbell ring he hastily scooped the baby up, knowing not to leave him alone again, and made his way to the door. He opened it to reveal his ex-lover, looking normal yet pensive.

"Gaia," said Gerald.

"Hello Gerald," said Gaia. Her eyes went to the baby, a small smile forming on her lips as she saw the little boy cooing.

"We have a lot to talk about," said Gerald, moving away from the door towards the living room. Gaia followed, taking a seat on the couch next to him.

"When were you going to tell me?" said Gerald, his voice shockingly calm as he held the fidgeting baby. Gaia felt herself unable to talk. Even as an immortal goddess, she couldn't find any words to explain this properly.

"I...I decided, I...couldn't do that to him," said Gaia as she gazed down at the baby. "When he was born, I was about to set my plan in motion, but when he opened his eyes for the first time, I was seeing you. It was like you were him in that moment, and you were beyond ashamed at me. I couldn't go through with it, but I knew temptation would soon come if I kept him. I knew if I gave him to you, he would have a better life, something to consider normal," said Gaia.

"So you just dump him on me?" said Gerald. "Gaia, I don't know if I can take care of a baby all by myself, especially with how demanding my career is."

"Gerald, it's the only way. Only you can give him the life he needs," said Gaia. Gerald looked down at the small baby in his arms. The baby's eyes were focused on him as it's small limbs continued to fidget around. It was as if it was pleading to him to make a choice. Small cooing came out of the baby's mouth as it's father stared down at him.

Gerald sat in silence for a full minute as he contemplated everything. Finally, he reached his decision.

"Does he have a name?" said Gerald.

"No, I didn't think of one at the time," said Gaia. Gerald thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm, how would he like, Gregory?" said Gerald. The baby kicked its legs.

"Don't like that one? How about Randy?" Same reply.

"Jerry?" No.

"Brendan?" No.

"Joe?" Deadpan silence.

"Hmm, how about Daniel?" said Gerald. The baby made a sound that sounded in between a giggle and gurgle, but Gerald took it as a sound of approval.

"I could call you Danny for short. That alright with you?" he asked, though he was wondering why he would ask a baby a question like this. The baby sound of acceptance made him fully remember this was no ordinary baby.

"There. Daniel Stone. Nice name for you little guy," said Gerald. The baby cooed happily as his father looked down at him with their matching eyes.

"It's a nice name Gerald," said Gaia. She stood up.

"I must go. Take care of him Gerald. He's going to need you more than you know," she said as she disappeared, leaving Gerald alone with his son.

* * *

><p>"So I raised Danny up mostly by myself. Gaia would come every now and again. Danny got to meet his grandparents for the first and last time when he was one. They died in a car crash when a truck swerved to far on a twisting road. I'm sad he probably won't remember them at all, but at least he was able to see them. I don't know if wh...Daniel Stone you put that rock down now! ("Sorry Dad.") Thank you. Anyway I'd better see what he wants. Gerald Stone, signing off." The recording ended. Danny was staring at it, his eyes hidden by his hair.<p>

"That was his last recording?" he asked.

"Yes. It was a few days before..." said Gaia, trailing off. Danny knew what she meant, the worst day in his life.

"There's something else I wanted to do for you," said Gaia. She motioned to the door, causing the family to look towards it. A dark shadow walked through it, stopping in the light of the living room. The shadow seemed to take in color and shape, growing brighter and more human-like until it gained its form. Danny dropped the recorder as everyone else except Gaia looked wide-eyed. Standing in the living room was Gerald Stone wearing a pair of jeans and a black cotton polo shirt, smiling down at them, more specifically towards Danny.

"Hello Danny," he said. Danny stood up slowly, his eyes wide with shock, and slowly walked towards him. He stood directly in front of him, the two men the same height. His hand slowly reaching towards his father before it touched his chest.

It was solid.

"Dad?" said Danny, his voice breaking as tears began to fill his eyes. Gerald nodded.

Danny hugged his father fiercely as tears cascaded down his face. Gerald hugged his adult son the way only a loving father could. The two Stones held each other for what seemed like years, as if they were missing out on every hug since he was eight. They let go, the two looking at each other, the long-gone father admiring his now grown-up son.

"How's this possible?" Danny asked, turning to his mother.

"Hades was also a bit friendlier to me. I asked if he could grant you time with your family for three hours," said Gaia.

"I would have asked for more, but that would have been pushing it. Besides, I think it should good to see you and the family you made," said Gerald. He looked towards Katie. "You must be the child of Zeus that captured his heart. You definitely must be something special."

"Yes sir," said Katie. She hugged him as well, still getting over the shock of seeing her father-in-law for the first time.

Gerald was the first of the kids to come up to his grandfather.

"So you're my grandpa?" said Gerald.

"I am little guy. What's your name?"

"Gerald," said Gerald. "Just like you."

"You didn't have to," said Gerald, looking at his son.

"I didn't. It was all Katie's idea," said Danny, smiling.

"Thank you," he said to his son's wife. She smiled as well.

"I'm June," said June.

"And I'm Danny," said Danny Jr.

"June?"

"We'll explain later," said Danny, blushing slightly.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night, Gerald talked to his grandchildren, who were more than thrilled to see their other grandfather for the first time. None were more excited than his son and his daughter-in-law. Questions flew around as the night dragged on. Before they knew it, it was near time for Gerald to return back to the Underworld.<p>

"Don't go grandpa," said Danny, hugging his grandfather. So did June and Gerald. Gerald smiled down at them and hugged them back.

"I don't want to leave either, but I have to. I'll still see you around though. I'm sure you'll all get to Elysium," said Gerald. He hugged his daughter-in-law next.

"It was great to finally meet you. Take care of everyone," said Gerald.

"Will do Mr. Stone," said Katie. Danny was the last person he would say goodbye to. His son was holding back any tears, but his brown eyes swam with so many emotions. Gerald placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"You know I'm beyond proud of you," said Gerald. "You have a beautiful life here Danny. I just wish I could have done a little better."

"You did everything you could Dad. I've never complained about anything you did because you taught me everything I needed to know," said Danny. Gerald smiled and hugged his son one last time. Danny returned it, holding his father tightly.

"I love you Dad," said Danny.

"I love you too Danny, all of you. Always remember that," said Gerald. Gaia took Gerald by the hand and they walked outside of the house. Danny took one last look at his father as his mother and father disappeared into the Earth.

"Are you alright?" said Katie.

"I am, it's just great to see him again after all these years," said Danny. She hugged him, her head nestled into his neck as he returned it. Their kids came up and hugged both their parents, glad to always be with them.

* * *

><p>(Gates of the Underworld)<p>

Gaia walked with Gerald to the entrance to the Underworld, the River Styx flowing sluggishly in front of them.

"Thank you, for letting me see them," said Gerald.

"You're welcome Gerald," said Gaia, smiling slightly, but also trying to hide her emotions.

"What's wrong?" Gerald said.

"Gerald, I'm sorry," said Gaia, her face finally contorting into one of sadness.

"For what?"

"Your life would have been so much easier if I hadn't have come. You could have married a nice girl, had a family to be with always, watch your children grow up. Instead, all I brought you was pain, sorrow, your d-,"

"You gave me a son who has bettered the lives of others around him. I cared about him more than myself. Although my life wasn't as 'normal' as most others, I've never regretted it," he said. He stood in front of her. "and I don't want you to." Gaia looked up at him and hugged him one final time.

"Though I've had many lovers Gerald, you were the only one I fell in love with," said Gaia. She kissed him, long and passionately. Only he could make her feel this way. If gods and goddesses were allowed to forgo their immortality, she would give it up to be with him.

The kiss ended as Charon appeared at the shore.

"This is the last time I'll see you," she said, near in tears.

"No it's not. I can choose rebirth if I want to," said Gerald. "I'm gonna wait on the rest of the family to get here though, that is if none of them can claim immortality, though knowing them probably not."

"But how will I find you?" she asked.

"You just have to look," he said, winking at her and hugging her one more time. He walked to Charon, the gatekeeper of the dead walking beside him as they walked over the River Styx. Gerald turned back once and smiled back at her before turning and walking through the fog from the river. Gaia looked on until they were lost from sight. She sighed, turning into a stalactite and crumbling, becoming her earthly form once again.

_"I'll always love you Gerald Stone."_

**Review and tell me what you think of the story. **


End file.
